


[Podfic] Show Me The Sugar

by Literarion



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is Spoiled, Crowley is whipped, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, POV Outsider, Pet Store, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Sugar Daddy, That's it, They buy Pets, that's the story folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: When the new "couple" moves in the cottage down the road, it's apparent to everyone what their Arrangement is. Rachel, the owner of the pet shop they had just visited, is not so sure anymore.Who was supposed to be the sugar father again?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, Podrama Team Christmas Exchange





	[Podfic] Show Me The Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Show Me The Sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159671) by [WaitingToBeBroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingToBeBroken/pseuds/WaitingToBeBroken). 



> Music: [Corporate Culture, by WinnieTheMoog](https://filmmusic.io/song/6156-corporate-culture-) ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))
> 
> With thanks to Grin for beta, as always <3
> 
> This is a christmas present for Djap. I hope you enjoy it, dear!

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Show-Me-The-Sugar-elk21n)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/show-me-the-sugar)


End file.
